Nem Tudo Está Perdido
by Carol Zany
Summary: Lily odeia ele. Ele ama ela. rnSentimentos se mistura: raiva, amor, ódio, carinho, desprezo, afeto, dó... emoções se embaração...
1. Um começo nada bom

Capitulo Um – Um começo nada bom

Lílian acordou animada: Era dia primeiro de setembro. Iria para seu sexto ano e finalmente voltaria para o seu lugar, junto dos seus amigos e longe de Petúnia. Não que ela não gostasse de ficar em casa, claro que ela gostava, mas Petúnia realmente era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam tirá-la do sério.

Ela sentia falta dos amigos, das conversas, das magias. A única coisa que ela não sentia falta era Tiago Potter, e esse era seu único receio por ter que voltar a Hogwarts.

Ela se arrumou e desceu para o café, mudando os pensamentos, pois não queria ficar irritada logo pela manhã por causa de um idiota insensível.

- Bom dia filha, animada para voltar a Hogwarts? – perguntou Sra. Evans servindo-a de uma boa torrada.

- E desde quando alguém fica animado por estar indo a um lugar como aquele? – disse Petúnia, sempre Petúnia. Mas Lílian tinha decidido que hoje não, hoje ela não consegueria irritá-la. Abriu seu melhor sorriso e disse, muito calmamente:

- Eu fico muito feliz de estar indo pra lá. Sabe Petúnia, acho que isso é inveja. Tenho certeza que você adoraria estar no meu lugar!

Petúnia fez uma cara de nojo que Lílian nunca tinha visto igual, mas mesmo assim esta continuou a sorrir.

- Eu?! Ser uma aberração como você?!

- Meninas, parem com essa discussão! – O pai de Lílian, que ate agora tomava seu café tranquilamente, resolveu se "intrometer" na briga.

As 10h já estavam em King´s Cross. Lílian despediu-se de seus pais com um beijo rápido e um aceno de cabeça, e entrou na passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

A ruiva entrou no trem e se dirigia à segunda cabine, onde estava sua amiga Dalila, que era loira de olhos azuis, muito rica, e puro-sangue.

- Lily, quanto tempo, eu nem acredito... Ah! – foi pega de surpresa com um abraço de Lilá.

- Calma, Lilá, assim você vai me matar! – reclamou sorrindo.

- Então, me conta como foram suas férias? – ela perguntou, puxando Lily para dentro da cabine.

- Foram boas, com exceção de Petúnia... E as suas?

- Ótimas... Veja Lily! – ela apontou uma menina de cabelos compridos, castanho claros, e olhos escuros. Era Isabella, sua outra amiga.

- Olá garotas... – mal entrara na cabine e já fora pega de surpresa pelo super abraço de Lilá.

Bella estava tagarelando suas férias fazendo às outras duas rirem à toa.

- E bem, é lógico que eu disse sim, mas sabe a Alice, pois é, ela não queria de jeito nenhum, então eu fiquei sem ir, mas eu não ligo muito porque minha mãe... – as garotas foram salvas de escutar o resto da história pela porta da cabine, que se abriu.

- Olá garotas. Olá, Lily, como foram suas férias? – era Tiago Potter. Lily pediu calma para si mesma. Não tinha deixado Petúnia estragar seu dia, não seria o maldito Potter quem estragaria.

- Estava melhor antes da sua chegada – Falou Lily, bufando.

Tiago ignorou o comentário, e continuou a sorrir bestamente.

- Não vai perguntar como foram as minhas? – insistiu ele.

- Tiago – Ela começou olhando furiosa pra ele – Você sabia que é falta de educação falar com apenas uma pessoa quando tem mais de três no mesmo local?

Tiago continuou a sorrir. Abriu a boca para uma resposta, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

- Oi meninas – comprimentou – Tiago, venha até aqui, e, por favor, venha rápido!

- Depois nos falamos – disse Tiago, saindo e mandando um beijo para a garota.

- Lily, se tem uma coisa que eu não entendo é sua implicância com o Tiago. Ele lhe trata como princesa... – falou Bella.

- Ah Bella, faça-me um favor, aquele garoto só quer mais uma pra sua lista. Acho que vou para o vagão dos monitores. Depois nos falamos.

Lílian saiu, irritada. "O que é isso, agora? Complô contra mim! Até Bella!", pensava ela. Estava tão distraída que não notou Tiago a seguindo.

- Que foi Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é o maldito P... – ela parou de falar quando viu quem estava à frente.

- Continue – pediu ele.

- Ah, sai da minha frente, Potter, tenho mais o que fazer – deu um empurrão e se livrou do rapaz, que trancava sua passagem.

- Lily, só mais uma coisa... – gritou ele.

- O que é? - perguntou sem olhar pra trás e continuou andando.

- Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo final de semana? – ela escutou ele gritar.

-NÃO – gritou em resposta.


	2. Uma noite

Capitulo dois – Uma noite maravilhosa

Irritada do jeito que estava, Lily não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Simplesmente subiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, e foi se deitar.

"Belo começo! Potter consegue me tirar do sério, me faz brigar com Bella, e agora fico aqui resmungando pro nada! Aiiii... Se ao menos Potter não existisse... Sempre o maldito Potter!".

- Lily?

Lily sentiu uma mão lhe tocar.

- Ah, Bella. Me desculpe, hoje no trem eu perdi a cabeça.

- Lily, eu não estou chateada.

- Não?

- Não.

Não demorou muito pra Dalila chegar, e as três estavam numa animada conversa quando Alice, sua companheira de quarto, entrou, e elas tiveram que ir dormir.

Lily teve que acordar. Ela não estava tão desanimada quanto pensou que estaria. Essa é uma dessas conseqüências inexplicáveis de uma boa noite de sono. Aliás, foi uma das últimas a acordar. Quando desceu para o café da manhã, até mesmo os marotos já não estavam no salão comunal.

Mal tinha saído do salão comunal quando se deu conta, ou melhor, lembrou-se de que era monitora! Era o fim! Tinha deixado Remo cuidar dos alunos do primeiro ano sozinho no dia anterior, e o certo era ela ter acordado mais cedo para ajudar os novos alunos com a localização básica de Hoqwarts, fora a ultima a acordar, e deixara Remo tomar conta dos novos alunos sozinho novamente.

- Não acredito! – disse, resmungando pra si mesma, ao sentar-se na segunda fileira da aula de transfiguração, ao lado de Lilá.

- Que foi? – perguntou à amiga, preocupada.

- Sou uma idiota mesmo, pobre do...

- De mim? – perguntou Tiago, sentando se ao seu lado.

- Eu nunca teria dó de você, Potter! E que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo sentando aí?

- Caso vocês não saibam, estamos numa sala de aula, e eu aqui na frente sou chamada de professora. Por mais interresante que seja a vida de vocês, discutam-na mais tarde – disse Mcgonagall. Esta não costumava ser muito compreensiva, mas foi um sacrifício para Lily concentrar-se na aula dela, pois Potter tentava assediá-la de todas as formas possíveis,já não bastava ter que transformar coisa e objetos e agora ela teria que começar a aprender como transformar pessoas em animagos.

Em modéstia parte, tanto Lily como suas amigas eram boas em todas as matérias, mas transfiguração realmente exigia mais do que ela podia.

Lily decidiu desculpar-se com Remo, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer depois de ter deixado o garoto sozinho, a primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegou para o almoço foi localiza-lo para poder desculpar-se.

"Vamos ver, não deve ser muito difícil, ele sempre anda com Potter e esse sempre esta fazendo escândalo...." seus pensamentos param de repente.

- Potter – ela resmungou baixinho.

É claro, para chegar ate Remo ela teria que passar por Potter, ela respirou fundo, tinha que se desculpar era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Lily tentou se aproximar casualmente da mesa. Não precisava fingir, porque pertencia a Grifinória. O seu único problema seria apenas soar estritamente profissional ao conversar com Remo. De qualquer forma, ele era o único daqueles quatro com algum juízo.

Quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para que eles a notassem aquele clima desconfortável parecia ter se instalado. Afinal, para que tudo aquilo? Pedro não pareceu se abalar com a sua presença. Black olhava para Tiago com uma cara de quem diz "Olha a sua gata, cara". Remo parecia alheio a minha presença, já que estava de frente para Tiago, de costas para mim. Potter sorria estupidamente, como ele sempre faz. Resolveu que era melhor se pronunciar, já que viu que nenhum deles parecia disposto a isso.

- Remo, posso falar com você um minuto?

A conjunção mudou imediatamente, Remo agora parecia intacto, Potter murchou o sorriso, Pedro continuou a não notar a presensa da garota, Black mudou de expressão para quem diz "Lá se vai sua Gata".

- Pode Lily – finalmente ele respondeu. Saímos para um canto longe o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos.

- Remo, eu só queria me desculpar...

- Ah, era só isso – disse o garoto mostrando um grande alivio – não precisa se desculpar...

- Não, olha Remo eu quero mesmo ajudar.

- Bem, eu vou ter que viajar no final de semana, se você pudesse terminar o relatório.

- Viajar?! É algum problema Remo?

- Não, quero dizer minha tia, ela está doente, como ela gosta muito de mim, Dumbledore acha prudente que eu vá visitá-la.

- Então está combinado, eu faço o relatório como pedido de desculpas.

Já era tarde da noite, apenas poucos alunos estavam presentes no salão comunal.

- Ok, eu desisto. É impossível! Como vamos fazer para descobrir a transformar pessoas em animagos? – reclamava Lilá, em uma mesa onde as três jovens se encontravam.

- Tem que ter um jeito! – disse Bella folheando um livro.

- Vou dormir, já nem consigo ler o que escrevo – disse Lilá se afastando e indo rumo as escadas.

- Também vou indo, amanhã temos aula cedo e eu estou realmente precisando de uma noite de sono – resmungou Bella saindo de vista também, quando estava no patamar da escada chamou Lily:

- Você não vem?

- Vou, mas antes quero tentar mais um pouco.

Lily sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados, pesados, pesados...

Era tudo que ela estava precisando, era tudo que ela queria...

Dormir.

- Lily, tudo bem?-ela pode ouvir uma voz, era uma voz reconfortante.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou sonolenta

- Você esta dormindo no salão comunal, não é melhor ir dormir na sua cama?-voltou a falar a voz.

- É culpa do dever de transfiguração! Estava fazendo ele, mas não consigo entender....

- Do que você esta falando?

- Eu estava aqui fazendo o dever de transfiguração, e fiquei cansada e....

- Ok, amanhã eu te ajudo – ela viu um sorriso, nossa! Que sorriso deslumbrante! – agora venha vou te levar para cama.

Ela simplesmente sentiu uma mão macia a tocar, depois não se lembrou de mais nada.


	3. Conflito entre amigos

Capitulo três – Conflitos entre amigos

No dia seguinte acordou feliz, ela não sabia por que, mas estava completamente feliz, se espreguiçou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, saiu da cama sorridente, se vestiu e ainda animada desceu para o café.

- Nossa Lily, esta contente por quê? Não me diga que conseguiu fazer o dever de transfiguração?! – Bella foi logo perguntando.

- Não sei Bella, sabe aqueles dias que você está feliz, mas não sabe por quê?

- Talvez por que Tiago Potter a trouxe para dormir ontem... - supôs Lilá.

- O que? – Lily perguntou largando a torrada que segura.

- É isso mesmo, ele te trouxe, colocou na cama e ainda te deu um beijinho de boa noite – explicou Bella.

- Eu não acredito que Potter teve coragem de fazer isso! – disse ela lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Por falar nele... Da uma olhadinha e vê quem vem vindo ai.

Lily virou levemente a cabeça desejando que não fosse quem ela achava que era.

Mas era. Era Potter.

Lily fechou os punhos com raiva e ficou observando ele passar a mão pelos cabelos.

- Dormiu bem Lily?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Simples, por que eu me preocupo com você.

Lily soltou uma risada alta e gostosa, Potter ficou olhando a garota sem entender muita coisa, com cara de quem fica na duvida se fala ou continua calado. Optou por continuar calado.

- Desde quando VOCÊ, Tiago Potter, se preocupa com mais alguém que não seja você mesmo?

Tiago pareceu entender, finalmente, por que Lílian ria, Lily achou que ele fosse se irritar, ficar bravo, ate mesmo gritar, mas ao em vês disso ele sorriu, e para o azar de Lily sorriu _daquele jeito_.

- Eu me preocupo com você Lily.

Lily ficou sem resposta, sem ação! Sua vontade era de sair gritando desaforos para o rapaz, mas seu corpo não obedeceu, sua voz não saiu e ela teve que bancar com as conseqüências que seu corpo, por vontade própria decidiu tomar.

- Melhor irmos para a aula – intrometeu-se Lilá.

- Vamos Tiago? – chamou Remo do outro lado da mesa.

Entre tantos deveres e ocupações, uma coisa boa havia acontecido: Potter não a chamara mais para sair, e não estava por perto agora.

"Deve estar aumentando sua lista de vítimas" ela pensou, olhando em volta, tentando localizá-lo.

- Algum problema, Lily? – perguntou Remo, aproximando-se – Quer ajuda com o relatório?

- Não, não, Remo, você já fez demais, pode descansar que eu termino tudo por aqui.

- Você é quem sabe, Lily – disse ele dando um bocejo – É, acho que vou me deitar.

Mas antes de Remo se levantar, Tiago e Sirius entraram fazendo barulho e bagunça.

- Onde vocês dois pensam que estão? Isso é uma sala comunal, tem pessoas querendo estudar por aqui!

Lily estava tão alterada que não percebeu Bella e Lilá chegando.

- Desculpa Lily, é que nós estávamos... – falou Tiago.

- Olha aqui, Evans, quem você acha que é para nos dar ordens? Vamos, Pontas, nós não devemos satisfações a ela. – disse Sirius, bruscamente.

- Não tão depressa, Black – Bella se intrometeu. Lily congelou. Bella nunca se entendera direito com o rapaz, e ela sempre perdia a cabeça com ele – Eu que lhe pergunto, quem VOCÊ acha que é?

- Olha aqui, Clarkson – disse Black, apontando o dedo pra ela.

- Não aponte o dedo pra mim, Black!

Sirius sorriu marotamente, e puxou-a para mais perto.

- Nem pense em me beijar!

- Quem disse que eu quero beijar você?

Bella abria e fechava a boca, mas não conseguia obter som algum.

- Existem pessoas melhores que eu queira beijar, e você não esta incluída, Clevaread.

- Seu nojento, eu vou acabar com você! – ela avançou para Black como se fosse lhe dar um tapa, mas no meio do movimento, Sirius segurou sua mão e começou a beijá-la.

Bella tentou soltar-se dele, mas ele era infinitamente mais forte, e foi impossível. Quando Sirius decidiu "soltar" Bella, ela ficou tão confusa que saiu correndo para o quarto.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

- Ok, o circo já acabou – disse Remo. Lily estava tão entretida na briga que não reparou os milhares de olhares que Bella e Sirius aviam atraído.

Em seguida Sirius subiu junto a Pedro e Remo. Tiago passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Lilá sentou-se, imobilizada, e Lily ficou observando os movimentos de Potter.

Num instante, os olhares deles se encontraram. Lily desviou o mais rápido que pôde, e saiu, dizendo:

- É, acho que já vou dormir.

- Boa noite, Lily – desejou Tiago, sorrindo _daquele jeito_.

Lily fez que não ouviu, e continuou a subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino, ainda lembrando do sorriso de Tiago. Logo abanou a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar um pensamento ruim.


	4. Sem Jeito

Capitulo quatro – Sem Jeito

Na manhã seguinte tudo voltou ao normal, a não ser por Sirius e Bella, eles sequer trocavam olhares.

- Bella, você está melhor? – perguntou Lily para a amiga.

Ela fez apenas um "aham" bem baixinho, o que deu a entender que logo voltaria a ser a Bella de sempre.

Parece que Potter resolveu não desgrudar de Lily por um só segundo.

Eles estavam no terceiro tempo, na aula da História da Magia e como tem sido de costume ultimamente, Potter se sentou ao lado de Lily.

Era típico dessa aula ninguém prestar atenção, nem mesmo Lily estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos, foi quando ela levou um cutucão de Bella (que se sentava ao lado oposto do que Potter estava) entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel.

Lily abriu cuidadosamente e leu:

_Eu acho que você e o Tiago vão acabar juntos no final_ – dizia o bilhete de Bella.

Eu acho que você deveria parar de dizer isso se não quer levar uma agendada no meio da cabeça – respondeu Lily no bilhete.

_Lilá concorda comigo._

Eu acho que você vai acabar com Sirius no final.

_Como você propõe uma coisa dessas!_

Lilá concorda comigo! – escreveu Lily sorrindo, ela sentiu uma respiração muito próxima, ela deu uma espiada pelo canto do olho, e viu Potter lendo seus bilhetes por trás.

_Se você não parar de ler meus bilhetes agora Potter, eu dou uma agendada na sua cabeça também!_

- Mas eu acho – se pronunciou ele – que nós vamos acabar juntos no final, sim!

"Que descaramento!" Lily abriu a boca para dizer-lhe uma quantidade gigantesca de ofensas, mas mais uma vez seu corpo se revoltou contra si e sua voz não saiu.

O sinal bateu, e ela saiu completamente contrariada da sala para o salão principal.

"Que diabos aquele garoto quer? Parece que vive pra me atazanar, e é incrível como ele consegue isso!".

- Falando sozinha Lily? – perguntou Remo.

Lily estava tão distraída que mal percebeu Remo se aproximar

- Olá Remo, é o maldito Potter, ele consegue deixar meus nervos a flor da pele!

- Você não devia se preocupar tanto.

- Eu sei, mas ele é completamente irritante.

Remo deu uma risada e olhou para Potter, a garota percebeu que havia falado de mais.

- Bom Remo vou me sentar junto com minhas amigas, elas estão me esperando.

Lily se apressou para sentar-se com Bella e Lilá.

- O que vocês conversavam? – perguntou Lilá se fazendo desinterresada.

- Só estava dizendo pra ele o quanto Potter é irritante!

- E o que Remo tem a ver com o fato de Potter ser irritante? – insistiu ela.

- Nada era só um co... - como um flash de luz Lily entendeu tudo – perai...você....você gosta do Remo!

- Lily, pelo amor de deus, fala baixo! – pediu a amiga.

- Eu nem posso acreditar – disse ela sorrindo – Você com seu jeito de santinha....

Lilá sorriu, mas logo em seguida seu sorriso desapareceu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily.

Lilá não respondeu. Lily ouviu uma voz sussurrar no seu ouvido.

- Olá Lily – com saudades de mim?

- Cala a boca Potter.

- Decidimos que de agora em diante vamos nos sentar com vocês – anunciou Sirius sentando ao lado de Bella.

- Ah não – reclamaram Bella e Lily juntas.

Lilá porem ficou calada observando Lupin sentar se ao seu lado e tirar delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos.

- Vamos embora desse lugar, já não chega o que eu aturo do Potter, mais nas refeições eu não vou agüentar – disse Lily levantando-se.

Bella fez como a amiga levantou dando a Sirius um olhar de congelar (Lily dizia que ela ficava igualzinha a Mcgonagall com esse olhar).

Lilá continuou sentada, corou levemente, e quando Lily ia a chamar pra ir, viu seu olhar perdido.

Pelo que ela conhecia da amiga, a garota gostaria muito de continuar conversando com Remo e seria bom que eles continuassem se dando bem, pelo próprio bem de Lilá.

Lily não viu outra escolha, teria que ficar, teria que sacrificar-se, mas seria por uma amiga, não seria tão difícil, pelo menos ela achava que não. Olhou para Bella, pelo jeito a outra menina pensou a mesma coisa. É elas teriam que agüentar.

- Ah esquece – disse Lily muito à contra gosto, sentando-se de novo.

Lilá sorriu. Potter passou a mão pelo cabelo "qualquer dia eu corto a mão dele fora!" pensou Lily. Pedro comia involuntariamente, Remo conversava sorrindo para Lilá e tal retribuía o sorriso para ele. Sirius comia calado, hora olhava pra Tiago e hora olhava para Remo.

- Pode passar o arroz, Potter – Lily falou.

- Mas é claro – respondeu sorridente, e em vês de simplesmente esticar o braço e largar a tigela, ele chegou mais perto se encostando ao braço da ruiva.

Lily o olhou desconfiada de cima a baixo, e moveu-se para o lado. Potter seguiu seu movimento encostando-se novamente. Lily foi mais para o lado de novo. Potter repediu o movimento anterior, Lily novamente, Potter mais uma vez...

- Querem para com isso? – pediu Remo que já se encontrava a um metro de distancia.

- Ouviu Potter? – perguntou Lily com cara de inocente.

- Claro – ele, com muito cuidado, encostou sua mão na da garota.

Lily estava distraída, com os pensamentos perdidos quando sentiu a mão de Potter se assustou.

Desejou muito que sua voz não falhasse agora, estava louca para xingar ele a dias, mas sua voz resolveu agir por vontade própria e só funcionava quando queria.

- O que você esta fazendo? – ela deu graças a deus por sua voz (pelo menos uma vez) a obedece-la, e pelo visto, agora teria problemas com seu corpo, pois ela tentou puxar a mão e não conseguiu.

- Só pensei que...

- Não pense por mim, Potter! – dessa vez ela conseguiu tirar a mão.

Potter riu. Nossa! Que risada escandalosa.

Ficou uns cinco minutos rindo, enquanto Lily se perguntava por que, e quando ele finalmente resolveu parar de rir, já havia chamado atenção suficiente para todos querem saber o motivo.

Lily não admitiu aquilo! Ele se divertia as custas dela!? Como aquilo funcionava? Ela ficava de mau humor, para deixar o dele nas alturas!

Felizmente seu corpo obedeceu e ela saiu andando sem dizer mais nada.

- Lily... não...espera – ela ouviu ele gritar.

Quando já estava no corredor sentiu uma mão a segurar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou seca

- Não era pra te irritar.

- Ah, não?! Pois saiba é o que você vem fazendo esses dois anos seguidos.

- Desculpa – ele sussurrou bem baixo.

Foi à vez de ela rir.

- Essa é imperdível! Tiago Potter se desculpando.

Mas nesse momento ele abaixou a cabeça e pareceu realmente se chocar com a reação dela.

Ela se sentiu horrível.

"O rapaz vem ate mim, pede desculpas e eu esnobo ele"

- Potter, hei Potter – ela disse com carinho.

- Sim- ele ergueu a cabeça, e abriu um sorriso, talvez por ela ter tratado ele com mais afeto do que das ultimas vezes.

- Desculpa – disse baixo, mas foi perfeitamente clara.

- Se você sair comigo, ficamos quites!

Lily voltou a se irritar. Ela pediu desculpas e ele não perdeu tempo, foi logo se antecipando.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito, não é Potter! Não perde uma oportunidade!

Sem mais palavras saiu ruma a próxima aula.


End file.
